User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/AWESOME KH QUIZ!
Guys, please read this blog. It's teh win. ---- 1.Your favorite KH guy? RIKU! 2.Your favorite KH girl? Aqua 3.Your least favorite KH guy? Why? Pete. 'Nuff said. 4.Your least favorite KH girl? Why? Selphie 5.Favorite world? (Includes both KH1 and KH2) Halloween Town 6.Least favorite world? Altantica 7.Favorite Weapon? (Includes both KH1 and KH2) Keyblade! Durr... 8.Least favorite weapon? That gay wooden sword thing... 9.Fav. summon? (Includes both KH1 and KH2) STITCH! *glomp* 10.Fav. Form? (a.k.a Sora's forms) I don't use forms... T_T 11.Favorite pairing? (Includes yaoi coupling) Why? SoKai, RokuNami, AkuLarxy, Ventus X Xion, Aqua X Terra 12.Least Favorite pairing? (Includes yaoi coupling) Why? INSERT MOST YAOI HERE! 13.Any cool crack pairings you've heard of? List 'em. Demyx X Yuffie 14. Weirdest pairing(s) you've ever heard of? Riku X Mickey 15.Any :"KH pet-peeves" you have Pete, Riku X Mickey, Pete, Dancer Nobodies, Pete, Pete's superhero costume, Pete, Pete, Pete, and Pete. 16.Fav. partner in KH? (Includes both KH1 and KH2) Jack Skellington. Section Two: Do you believe it, or not believe it? 17.Do you believe in the Xemnas/Saix theory? HELL YES! 18.Do you believe that Zexion is emo? Yes... but he's a sexy emo... 19.Do you believe that Marluxia is gay? HELL YES! 20.Do you believe that Kairi is the most annoying character in KH? No, but she's pretty close. Section Three:Answer Yourself! 21.If Roxas had to choose either Namine or Olette, who would you root for? Why? Namine'. 22.What is your theory on KH:Birth by Sleep? So it is possible to look just like Roxas and be hotter than him... 23.Was Chain of Memories a waste of time? FUCK YES! Awesome story line, bad card system. 24.If you had the choice of meeting ONE (and ONLY ONE) KH character, who would it be? I DON'T KNOW! T_T 25.Which KH character are you relate to most? Why? Namine'. I'm very quiet, shy, and misunderstood. 26.What's the most embarrassing that ever happened to you that had something to do with KH? I was playing Birth By Sleep, and I was creaming Tigger and Pooh on the Command Board in the middle of my brother's birthday party. Then Pooh yelled out "HOORAY!" in the middle of a period of silence, and I had the volume all the way up. 27.Have you ever cosplayed as a KH character?If so, who. If not, who would you like to cosplay as? Namine', Xigbar, and Sora 28.The funniest moment in all of KH would be...? WHEN SORA DID THAT RETARDED SMILE IN TRAVERSE TOWN! 29.the hardest enemy/boss was...? Chernabog. 30.What was a good edition in KH2 that made it oh-so-addictive? Not only do you get to mash X, but you also mast TRIANGLE! XD Section Four: Decisions, Decisions Note: You MUST choose only choose one! "Both" or "Neither" is unacceptable! 31.Hayner or Pence? Pence 32.Zexion or Marluxia? Zexion 33.Riku or Roxas? Riku 34.Roxas or Sora? Roxas 35.Axel or Demyx? Axel 36.Kairi or Larxene? Larxene 37.AkuRoku or SoRiku? AkuRoku 38.Namixas or Namiku? Namixas 39.Zemyx or AkuRoku? Zemyx 40.SoKai or SoRiku? SoKai 41.Sea Salt Ice Cream or Paopu Fruit Sea Salt Ice Cream 2.Cloud or Leon? Leon 43.CloTi or Clerith? Clerith 44.Simple and Clean or Passion? Simple and Clean Section Five:Last Section! 45.List all the KH characters you've fallen for. (This includes Final Fantasy characters as well) Ven, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Leon, Cloud, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zack Fair, Jack Sparrow, Tigger. 46.What crossovers would you like to see with KH? INSERT TIM BURTON MOVIE HERE. 47.Does anyone in KH look like another character? List 'em all! I dunno... 48.Which new KH game can you absolutely NOT wait for? *shrugs* 49.Do you like KH1 or KH2 better? Why? KH2 because the skip scene button was added. XP 50.Last Question! What makes Kingdom Hearts one of the best games in the world!? THE WHOLE THING IS FUCKING EPIC! Oh, and Axel, Riku, and Ven are the sexiest men alive. XD Category:Blog posts